island breeze
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: an irony upon irony story about a fragile princess and a beast from north. NamJin. Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin. M Rated, Eixa Tuven
1. prologue

_Hidup menyebalkan, begitu selamanya. Tiap orang hanya membuat hidup semakin susah. Rasanya aneh untuk tetap merasa bahagia saat semua membuatmu tidak nyaman dan susah. Kenapa kamu tetap tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia saat semua menyusahkan dirimu. Kamu bodoh Kim Seokjin, sangat bodoh karena tetap terlihat bahagia._

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hella, Fellas, this satan is back with NamJin, my fav couple. Ehe. This time about beast and beauty. Well, i always assume RM is a beast that need love while Jin is a fragile princess that can't loving anyone anymore. Ahahaha, this is an irony upon irony story!!!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Island Breezes***

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Between hate and jealous**

 **This feelings killing me**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

Kim Namjoon tetap bertahan di bangkunya, menanti seluruh isi kelas kosong sambil memperhatikan dari belakang kelas. Perhatiannya tetap jatuh kepada orang yang sama. Kim Seokjin.

Lelaki yang berbeda darinya. Kim Seokjin yang ceria, ramah, dan bertutur ramah. Bagaikan Seokjin hidup dalam menara kastil sebagai putri yang dikelilingi banyak bangsawan danmjoon berada di ujung gunung seorang diri sebagai mahluk buas dari utara.

Namjoon yang kasar dan Seokjin yang lembut. Seokjin murid kesayangan para profesor dan Namjoon yang sering membuat para profesor gusar. Mereka berdua yang selalu berebut tempat di posisi pertama.

Seokjin yang pas-pasan dan Namjoon yang bisa membeli mobil kapan pun ia mau. Seokjin si pekerja keras dan Namjoon yang tidak pernah bekerja keras.

Ada sebuah perasaan menyebalkan dalam diri Namjoon kepada lelaki itu. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu menatap dan bahkan mengikuti langkah kaki lelaki bersurai hitam lembut itu.

Seluruh kelas telah pergi. Seokjin tetap di tempatnya begitu pula Namjoon. Seokjin mengangkat pandangan hingga manik hitam keduanya bertemu. Seokjin tersenyum pahit, senyuman kesakitan, masam, sebuah senyuman yang berbeda dari yang selama ini Seokjin tunjukan kepada semau orang. Sebuah senyuman yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada Namjoon.

Sebuah ekspresi untuk Namjoon seorang dari Seokjin.

Namjoon berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa, bergerak secepat mungkin ke arah Seokjin. Menarik kerah Seokjin dan menciumnya dengan penuh napsu, kasar. Seokjin melenguh saat lidah Namjoon masuk ke dalam mulutnya memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Tangan kekar Namjoon menahan tubuh Seokjin dan menekan leher Seokjin untuk ciuman yang lebih dan lebih.

Susah payah Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon karena nafasnya habis. Dengan kasar Namjoon menggigit bibir Seokjin, hingga rasa besi terasa bagi keduanya, sebelum Namjoon melepaskan tautan mereka. Melihat wajah Seokjin yang memerah hingga cuping telinga, Seokjin yang terengah-engah dengan emosi takut sekaligus bernafsu, sebuah pemandangan hanya untuknya.

Namjoon mendekatkan tubuhnya, Seokjin menegang, Namjoon berbisik tepat di telinga Seokjin. "Aku tunggu nanti malam." Membuat Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin sekali lagi, meraih wajah cantik itu, dan menghapus air mata. "Nah, jangan menangis." Lalu meraba darah pada bibir Seokjin dan menjilat penuh sensual.

Seokjin segera berdiri, "aku ada shift hingga jam 8 malam, sampai nanti." Dengan cepat segera berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon di ruang kelas sendiri.

Namjoon tersenyum, ada 6 jam lagi sebelum jam 8 malam. Namjoon tak sabar. Ia ingin menghilangkan perasaan menjengkelkan ini dalam hatinya segera mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Curhat dikit ya, kalo ga mau baca gpp._ _Gini ada manga judulnya **Hearty** karya **Yoshida Yuuko** , itu recommended banget, masih ongoing dan naenanya masih lama nongolnya. Nah, dengan manga itu sebagai inspirasi ff ini aku harap kalian mau baca komiknya. Benar-benar cinta yang klasik dan menyakitkan, seperti ff ini dah =_'v

Just _make sure once upon a time you will read Hearty,_

Sincerely _, Eixa Tuven._


	2. chapter 1

**A boyxboy story about a fragile princess and a beast from the north.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **An irony upon irony story.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **It's gonna be so GAY and full of lemon with tears. I made this just for fun in the name of sin. So , if you read this mean you just the same as me, a sinfull fangirl/boy.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eixa Tuven present**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Island Breeze**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 1, This_** ** _is why_**

Seokjin melenguh, rasanya sakit dan juga nikmat. Namjoon tidak pernah bermain lembut dengannya. Dan tiap ronde akan selalu cepat, tetapi berkali-kali. Namjoon tengah menusuknya, Seokjin dapat melihat dengan jelas Namjoon. Terutama ekspresi Namjoon yang sama sekali tak bisa Seokjin terka apa maksudnya.

Seokjin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tetap melenguh kenikmatan saat Namjoon tetap pada ritme yang semakin cepat memasukkan dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang semakin besar.

"Namh... Joonh... Anh.. haaaah..." Seokjin merintih sambil mendesah. Namjoon tersenyum saat Seokjin menyebut namanya. Dan berhenti.

"Eh?" Seokjin mengintip Namjoon karena berhenti di tengah jalan padahal Seokjin tahu mereka hampir menyelesaikan ronde ini.

Namjoon membalik tubuh Seokjin menjadi doggy style, dan mulai menusuk lagi dengan tempo lebih cepat dan kasar. Seokjin kembali melenguh dan mendesah, berusaha bertahan pada tumpuan kedua tangan dan lutut. Namjoon tahu posisi ini adalah yang paling Seokjin benci.

"Namjoonhh... Engh... Ce...paaath..." Seokjin mengeluh karena tangannya tidak kuat lagi, Namjoon memajukan badannya sambil menambah tempo. Ia menggigit cuping telinga Seokjin kasar hingga Seokjin keluar duluan. Disusul Namjoon yang keluar di luar Seokjin.

Seokjin langsung terkulai lemas dan tergeletak di sofa. Sofa di apartemen Namjoon memang besar namun Seokjin tidak pernah suka melakukannya di sofa. Bukan berarti ia sepenuhnya suka melakukannya meski di atas kasur.

Kedua mata Seokjin tertutup karena lelah dan kantuk, tapi nafasnya masih terburu-buru. Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin, membawanya ke tempat tidur luasnya. Dengan perlahan menyelimuti Seokjin dan merebahkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah Seokjin.

Masih tanpa pakaian, kedua insan itu tidur di kasur yang sama, di bawah selimut yang sama, saling membelakangi. Selalu seperti itu.

...

Aroma margarin tercium harum, diikuti bau biji kopi dan suara piano. Namjoon membuka matanya berat. Belum pernah dirinya bangun lebih awal dari Seokjin seberapa pun ia mencoba. Seokjin selalu bangun lebih awal membersihkan segala kekacauan kegiatan mereka dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Namjoon mengambil pakaian yang telah disediakan Seokjin di samping tempat tidur. Menyisir dengan tangan surai pirangnya kebelakang. Berjalan menuju dapur.

Di dapur Seokjin tengah merapikan semua menu sarapan di meja maka. Roti, telur, bacon, Dan kopi. "Pagi," Seokjin menyapa ramah dengan senyum.

"Pagi," Namjoon menjawab sambil duduk dan langsung menyesap kopinya. Seokjin melepas apronnya, menggantungnya disebelah kulkas.

Namjoon memperhatikan Seokjin sejenak, "hari ini rencanamu apa?"

Jemari Seokjin perlahan membersihkan remah roti di tepi bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "aku akan ke rumah Hoseok mengerjakan tugas Professor Byun."

Namjoon mengangguk, mulai memakan baconnya. "Di kulkas ada Cheesecake, cukup untuk kau dan Yoongi," ujar Seokjin.

Mendengar ucapan Seokjin Namjoon berhenti mengunyah, "Yoongi?"

Seokjin menegak kopinya dan menghela nafas, "hari ini Yoongi janji akan datang kemari mengerjakan tugas, kan?"

Namjoon kembali mengunyah dan mengangguk, "aku hampir lupa." Seokjin tersenyum seperti sedang menahan tawa.

Selanjutnya keduanya diam. Menikmati sarapan masing-masing. Tidak berselang lama Seokjin telah selesai. Membawa piringnya ke cucian piring dan langsung membersihkannya.

"Aku akan kembali setelah makan siang, ingin sesuatu untuk makan malam?" Seokjin berlalu meninggalkan dapur, Namjoon diam sejenak.

Berselang cepat Seokjin kembali dengan mantel dan tas, serta mengenakan kacamata. "Aku ingin makan daging panggang." Namjoon berujar tanpa melihat kearah Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum tanpa melihat kearah Namjoon, "baik, sampai nanti." Kemudian ia segera berlalu hingga terdengar pintu apartemen tertutup.

Namjoon menggeram pelan, selalu begitu dia, gumamnya. Seokjin akan bertingkah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tetap tersenyum meskipun pahit. Selalu begitu.

...

Seokjin duduk dengan manis dan serius menatap laptop di hadapannya, di seberang mejanya ada Hoseok yang sama seriusnya menatap layar laptop. Kedua insan itu membiarkan suara ketikan keyboard laptop mengambil alih suasana disekitar mereka.

Telah lewat jam makan siang setengah jam lalu, tapi kentang goreng, stroberry shortcake, pesanan mereka baru termakan sedikit sekali. Bahkan hot chocolate Seokjin tidak lagi hangat, begitupula ice Americano Hoseok tidak lagi dingin.

"Selesai!" Seokjin berujar girang sambil mengangkat tangannya keudara. Dirinya tersenyum lebar dan tidak sadar pengunjung cafe lainnya sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

Hoseok sendiri masih berukutat dengan laptopnya, "sebentar...lagi...aku..juga... SELESAI!!" Ia berujar girang dan mengangkat tangan untuk high five kearah Seokjin yang langsung dibalas dengan semangat.

Seokjin dan Hoseok saling menghela nafas lega dan bersandar rileks di kursi masing-masing. "Kita sepertinya sudah lupa waktu, aku lapar jadinya," Seokjin berujar sambil melihat jam di pergelangannya.

Hoseok mengangguk, "wah, bahkan pesanan kita sudah tidak layak konsumsi nampaknya." Ia tertawa, melihat ice di Americanonya telah mencair dan meluber keluar gelas, ice cream sebagai topping stroberry shortcake milik Seokjin juga meleleh.

Seokjin menepuk jidat, "aduh sayang sekali, terbuang sia-sia."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan daging? Aku traktir, deh. Sebagai perayaan kecil karena telah menyelesaikan tugas seminggu sebelum deadline?"

Kedua mata Seokjin berbinar terang ketika mendengar kata daging, daging. "Astaga Hoseok! Aku tidak bisa! Aku harus belanja untuk makan malam dan memasak daging panggang untuk Namjoon! Dan memasak daging panggang butuh tiga jam!"

"Eh? Hyung ga makan siang loh? Yakin?" Hoseok sedikit khawatir dengan temannya itu karena Seokjin selalu tepat makan, bahkan kadang berlebihan.

"Aku seratus persen yakin aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran menggiurkanmu itu sekarang Hoseok," Seokjin mengemasi barangnya kedalam tas dengan terburu-buru. "Aku pergi dulu, lain kali akan aku tagih janji traktirannya!"

"Hati-hati, Hyung!" Hoseok melambai saat Seokjin meninggalkan cafe dengan cepat. Dan tenggelam diantara lalu lalang manusia di jalan depan cafe.

Hoseok menatap layar laptopnya lagi, essai kelompok tugas pemberian profesor Byun telah selesai, tinggal cek beberapa kali dan bisa dikirim. Tetapi, ia tidak habis pikir, "bagaimana seorang Namjoon dan Seokjin-hyung tinggal satu apartemen?"

...

Seokjin sampai di apartemen pukul 3 sore. Masih ada Yoongi dan Namjoon di ruang tamu menghadap laptop masing-masing. Namun, begitu Seokjin masuk mereka berdua langsung menatap Seokjin.

"Aku pulang," ujar Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

"Seokjin, kau sudah pulang? Kalau begitu berarti aku harus segera pulang," Yoongi tiba-tiba berkata demikian dan memasukkan barangnya.

Namjoon hanya diam tidak berkomentar. "Yoongi, tidak usah terburu-buru, bagaimana kalau kamu makan malam dengan kami?" Seokjin menawarkan.

Tetapi Namjoon tiba-tiba melirik tajam Yoongi dan memberi isyarat agar lelaki bersurai hijau mint itu segera pergi. "Tidak, aku sudah diusir oleh Namjoon dari tadi, pergi dulu." Dan Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Seokjin hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap Namjoon. "Apa?" Namjoon seperti menyentak Seokjin melalui suara beratnya.

"Tidak ada," Seokjin tidak berekspresi dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membawa belanjaannya.

"Seokjin," Namjoon berujar tiba-tiba, berakibat yang dipanggil namanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat Seokjin menghadap kearah suara bibirnya langsung diraup rakus oleh Namjoon.

Belanjaan pada tangan Seokjin terlepas, tangan Namjoon menjamah pinggul Seokjin dan satunya menekan leher Seokjin. Seokjin sedikit kaget awalnya, tapi saat Namjoon memaksa akses kedalam rongga mulutnya ia melakukan seperti yang diminta.

Namjoon melepas tautan mereka hingga benang saliva terbentuk. Wajah Seokjin memerah dan bertahan pada tangan kekar Namjoon yang masih menahannya dekat.

"Kau," Namjoon berbisik di dekat telinga Seokjin, "kenapa lama sekali?" Ia menggigit cuping telinga Seokjin hingga Seokjin tanpa sadar melenguh.

Seokjin mencoba melepaskan kedekatan tubuhnya dan Namjoon dengan tenaga yang entah kemana, "Joon... Aku harus masak makan malam."

Namjoon menyeringai, "kita bisa melewati makan malam atau pesan sesuatu tengah malam nanti."

Seketika sekujur tubuh Seokjin melemas sekaligus meleleh. Ia menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Hoseok untuk traktir daging atau sekedar berhenti untuk makan roti sebagai pengganjal perut karena melewatkan makan siang.

...

 ** _A.n._**

Hi ** _hi, kembali lagi dengan ff yang mau saya buat ironi ini. Dengan nama Dewi Aprodhite, saya akan menyelesaikan ff ini. Tapi entah kapan._** _ **Btw, udah pada main BTS superstar? Saya baru download kemarin dan ketagihan.** **Hehe.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eixa** ** _Tuven_**


End file.
